Time after Time
by Chibinini88
Summary: Taken back in time . . . someone has taken Draco's spot as the Slytherin God His best friends are now his enemies. Can he ever push aside his past life to make his new one? What will he do when his life lets him fall for a fuzzy bookworm brunnet?
1. Annie

**AN: **I have decided to re write this story. Changing the title to TIME AFTER TIME. Andtry to give a better chance for this story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything or anyone except the plot and Annie and Max.

**Time After Time**  
Chapter 1 Annie 

Draco sat on the window sill and leaned into the breeze. A dark worn book was open in his hands open to a page of 'Beast poison'. If he had closed his eyes he would have to give into his body will to sleep. Now in days, Draco had not been sleeping very well. He would stay up late at night, watching over the meetings that the Dark Lord had planned some nights.

"Draco!" a disturbed voice yelled.

Draco rolled his eyes. He put down the book he was reading and laid his eyes on a very pink Goyle dressed in a too-too. Draco raised an eyebrow at him biting his cheek to restrain from laughing.

"She has gone too far man!" Draco sighed.

It was about Annie again.

"What did she do this time Goyle?" he asked him. Draco tried not to laugh at the sight of him.

Goyle's mouth flew open staring at his friend. The man just couldn't believe he did not notice the obvious. "DO YOU SEE THIS?!" he yelled at him as he pointed to the too-too. Draco figured Goyle had not notice the cotton candy color on his skin.

"Yes I have, and I think you are very pretty princess you are, yes you are!" he cooed him, smirking his Malfoy smirk.

Goyle glared at him. "She's nuts! She spends most of the day talking to walls and bites me when I try to move her away from the wall!"  
Goyle was throwing his hands in the air which made him notice the change of color of his skin. Doing this ofcourse made his eyes bulge. "AND SHE TURNED ME PINK!"

"At least you match with your too-too."

He received another glare.

"I'm serious Draco, she has chased off every other death eater, if it wasn't that we were under orders, I think we would of avada kadava her little loony ass by now"

Draco looked at him sternly which made Goyle shift a bit. Ever since the dark lord had taken interest in his cousin, Draco had become untouchable and most feared. Well, second feared after the Lord himself.

Goyle had released a small grumble before changing his words. "I mean, no one would harm the little loony angel" he said sarcastically.

"She has her own fun mate"

"Well then she should just get people and torcher them to save their lives"

Draco chuckled. He remembered how Annie had made everyone in the castle watch _Saw_. Thankfully Voldemort was away at a meeting. He would have made their mission more unbearable to go through.

"She is mental mate" Goyle said and Draco could not think anything but agree.

"No shit" He said making a mug of coffee appear on his desk.

As Goyle kept yelling on soon enough Draco zoned him out. Though he should have known better since the next thing he heard Goyle say was a little too much for him. "_And_ her _pussy_ attacked me man!"

Draco fell off his chair spilling the coffee on the rug. _Shit._"Excuse me?"

"Her cat man, that psychotic black cat, he scratch the shit out of me"

Draco eyes widen at the sight of Goyle's new battle scars. Max, Annie's precious pet, was a demonic overprotective pussy indeed.

"Well all you got to do is play with it a little and it'll be pudding in your hands"

Goyle looked at his friend shaking his head. He could tell Goyle wondered how he can make that kind of joke. But he thought otherwise. "You tame her then! She's _your _cousin"

Indeed she was. Annabel ginger was his _special _little cousin. That is at least what the Dark Lord calls her. His parents had told him about her. Just to save some sort of respect from the man. Draco stood up dusting off his jacket and walked passed Goyle. Goyle stood silently not knowing Draco was doing until he made a turn down the hall in which Goyle stopped and turned away. He did not want to head back there again.

Her room, cleanest room in the castle, he did believe. It was only to soften her up after the harsh punishment she receives each day. Egyptian silk covered the huge bed that she shared with her cat. Maxwell, her pet in which for some reason Draco had taken a liking to. Draco suddenly felt warmth at the bottom of his leg. He looked down to meet big green eyes. He didn't hesitate before scooping up the black cat into his arms.

"Where is she?" Max looked at him tilting his head at Draco. Max's eyes were filled with life. A bright green color, too bright for to be just cat's eyes. He then wiggled a little before scurrying off around Annie's bed and jumping onto the window that lay open.

Annie sat there, looking out onto the stars. She didn't notice his presence yet. Draco walked over taking a seat next to her. As he closed the gap between them, the moonlight affected her image more. The moon glittered down on her showing off the blue pendant that hung on a silver chain around her neck. It was the only thing she had left from her old life.

"Annie?" he heard him say close to a whisper. When she did not moved, he said it again even more loudly. "Annie" This had caught her attention. Her blue orbs swayed to the corner of her eye taking a glimpse of Draco. Once he was sure she was certain it was him she tilted her head in question. She leaned in close to his face as if she was going to reveal the secret to the universe.

"It's rude to interrupt a conversation Draco" she said in a whisper.

Of course, to anyone they would ask in a burst, '_what conversation?!_' But Draco was used to this by now. Since the death of her parents, Annie's sanity had seemed to shrivel up as her powers developed. She claims to hear voices from the walls, tress, and objects. Tonight he guessed it was the stars. Draco in respects made a small bow towards Annie as well to the night sky as if it was a person itself.

"My apologies, but it is time for her to rest"

He did not raise his head; he waited until she had moved off the window sill. Draco felt a shift in the wooden floor. He looked to find Annie closing her window. Locking it and then turned to her cousin. "Are we going to play a game?" she asked him cheerfully in her chirpy voice.

"No Annie it's time for your bed"

"We can play puppets, let's make Crabbe run around Draco, we can throw him into the pig's den, I'm sure he'll feel at home"

Draco chuckled. "No games Annie, you must rest before tomorrow's test"

Annie made her face blow up like a balloon. Her cheeks look like she had two apples in her mouth

"Don't you pout, your face will stay like that and you'll look like Pancy, you remember her?"

Instantly Annie scrounged her nose in disgust. He would take that as a yes. Pancy was never her favorite person. The day she had met her, she had Max ruin her favorite skirt by leaving her a gift in her closet.

"Now go to bed" he told her pushing to her to the bed.

"Never!" she yelled before jumping over her bed and running into her closet.

Draco stood there and sighed catching Max's eye's when he looked up. "This is your fault you spoiled her" he told the cat as if Draco would get a response back from it. Though for a moment, he was sure Max understood since the black cat smirked. Draco sighed deeply. He needed to get some rest himself, he was imagining things. He walked over to the closet taking a deep breath before opening the door and jumping to the side.

There was nothing. He peeked his head to the since to find clothes. He moved his body away from the wall and was now facing the closet itself. "Annie?" he yelled in question walking into the closet. He moved some clothes away. Annie was nowhere in sight. He turned around and walked out. Though Draco was thrown back having something sticky hit his face.

"Uck!" he said having his robes wipe his face "What is this!"

"Mucous" said a voice from his side. Draco tried to open his eye but his vision was blurred. He saw a misshaped Annie, or something that looked like Annie sitting on her bed. "There you are woman" he said wiping his face. His nose caught a scent he wished not to smell. "What is this?" he said having his clean half cleaned.

"Mucous and some saliva"

Draco's eyes went from small to saucers in a minute. He quickly whipped his face furiously trying to get the gunk off. "How....the bloody hell you ge- no... never...mind" he said getting most gunk off. "I do not want to know where you got this"

"I collected it from the dragon's den" Draco's face paled. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL ME!" he said running into her bathroom.

The cool sound of running water was heard and Draco's words gobbled up by the water as he tried to get any trace of the gunk.

Draco raised his head to find Annie standing at the doorway. "I guess you think this is funny?"

"Actually"  
"Don't answer that"  
"Draco . . ."  
"What" He snapped at her. Annie's didn't like that.  
"Ooh nasty little parrot tisk tisk no cracker for you"

Draco looked at his cousin in questioned. She stood there with her night gown on. For a moment he wondered how she was able to change. His cousin was such a strange girl.

"Go to bed Annie, I'll clean this up"  
She didn't move.

"Annie go to bed, I promise I'll lay with you if you do"

Draco saw something in her eyes shift and turned from her post. She left the bath room leaving Draco alone. It took him a minute before he took one deep breath and sighed. "Scurgio" he said, pointing his wand at himself and making the gunk disappear.

Months, it had been months this had been going on now. Draco undid his shirt releasing the two first buttons. He ruffled his hair making it more of a mess covering most of his face. It had grown over the months he had been here. But then again, who has the time to cut hair when you're on a 24 hour watch.

He went back into the room finding her, there laying on her Egyptian silk covered bed, her toes barely touching the floor. His eyes examined her stopping at her hair, short stubbly brown hair to be exact. Draco felt pity for the girl. She had pulled out her own very hair. Voldemort had killed her parents in front of her, after that she tortured her own self by pulling out her one long mid back length hair. She was looking into space, Max her cat was rubbing on her arm. Now all she is only an empty shell.

He walked up to her; she slowly lifted her head up to see him. He nodded to her bed and she moved over to the middle being pulled softly into the pillows. Draco took off his shoes and climbed in with her. She moved in to him happily.

"Don't leave your feet dangling" she told him in a teasing voice.

He turned his head to see her looking at him.

"The dust bunnies will pull you into boogie world."

He raised his eyebrow and smiled. "Oh and what is in boogie world?"

"Purple gunk bunny monsters that make you dance on your hands and eat with you feet. Think about the toe fungus Draco! It's just horrid!"  
Draco couldn't help but laugh. He moved his feet into the bed to make sure they were not dangling.

Happy?" she nodded. They laid there in silence until Annie broke it again.  
"Draco?"  
"Yes?"  
"Do you like being Vol's butt monkey?"  
Draco sat silently. He was choosing his words correctly. Knowing Annie, she would turn it into an episode form a cartoon.  
"I just do what he orders"  
"Then you're like Pinnocio."  
"What?"  
"A puppet"  
"No I'm not"  
"Your nose is growing"  
"N-." Draco stopped in mid sentence seeing a toy twig on his nose. A red bird with a large beak pecking on his nose twig. Annie must have put it on when he was still thinking. He pulled it off.  
"I'm not a puppet Annie"  
"You do what he wills . . . you my dear blond boy . . . are a puppet."  
"Annie don't be rid-"  
"Termites" she said on cue. Draco felt the tingling sensation over his body. She must of summand them.  
"Wh-AH! Anni-AH!, What the -AH! Bloody hell!" Draco jumped out of bed finding his body with red dots crawling all over him. Each leaving trails of bites. "Annie!" he said giving her a glare that could kill Voldemort himself.  
Instantly the biting stopped, the pain relived. And all was left was a very angry Draco. "Annie enough games, you imbecile child. Voldemort is our leader, we do what he wish"

"Yes but you don't want to"

"OF COURSE NOT!" he yelled seeing her cringe. He softens his voice. "No Annie, I hate my life. My days at school, my friends, my family being held against their will...but there's nothing I can do. It's our life."

"Not if we play with new rules" she mumbled.

Draco confused tilted his head in question. Though he had no time to respond when a crash was heard. A sound that sounded like smashed windows and wood downstairs erupted. Both Annie and Draco stood from their spots. "Go hide" he told her. Annie ran off her bed grabbing Max along with her. She pulled on her blue cloak that hung on her chair.

She ran to go into her bathroom but was stopped by a hand grabbing her. She let out a yelp.

"Draco!" she yelled.  
Draco turned to see a struggling Annie held by the arms against a familiar enemy. "Let her go Weasel" he said through his teeth. There was Fred Weasley holding onto a very distraught Annie. Max captured in a cage near Hagrid.

_How the hell did they entered the room! _He thought his fingers inching towards his wand. But someone had seen where his hand was going.

"Accio Malfoy's wand!"

Draco's wand flew out of his back pocket to Hermione Granger. But it was not her that shocks him. It was Harry Potter standing there as well. "Bloody Potter"

"Give up Malfoy" he warned him.  
"Let her go she has nothing to do with this" he told them pointing at his cousin struggling against Fred. Fred was looking confused as the girl was wiggling like a worm. His eyes shifted back at Harry.  
"Everyone apart of it"

Draco's eyes went to his cousin. She wasn't scared but angry. She would puff up her cheeks once in a while seeing it was no use and then start again to wiggle. Max was clawing against his cage making refusal meowing and growling sounds.

"There's no way you'll get out of here alive"

Draco smirked. "Accio wand" he said making the wand fly back to him.  
They pulled out there wand at him all of them were at armed. "No!" they turn to harry. "This is my fight"

They moved to the side. Annie was still struggling. She looked back from harry to Draco. She then looked over to her cat. Take it for Annie to worry about her cat at a time like this.

"Scared Malfoy?" Harry asked intrigued. Draco looked back at him and smirked. He had asked the same thing back in second year.  
"You wish..."  
"AVADA KADAVA!"  
"Expelliarmus!"

Bright green and red lights filled the room. Nothing could be seen. They last thing Draco saw was a man he never seen before knocking Fred away from Annie, once released he her, she called out to Draco. After that, it went black. 

**TBC...**


	2. A second Chance

**AN: **Like I said I'm going to be rewriting this story as well as updating my other stories.

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything except Annie and Max and this plot.

**Time After Time**  
_Chapter 2 A second Chance_

The morning light shone through the bed curtains. Draco turned in his bed covering his head with his bed sheets. The only thing that was heard was the little patting of a house elf's feet entering his room. "Master Malfoy breakfast is ready" it squeaked.

'Breakfast' he thought. "Mmm-rgh" he responded. He was still not waking. Or will he plan to.

"Master's father asked Twinky to tell Master Malfoy company is waiting" it squeaked once more.

"Company can kiss my arse", he muffled through the sheets, "Let me sleep some more".

There was some more patting, and Twinky was on the other side of the bed.

"But Master's father ordered for you not to wake late or you both will be late for the arrival of Master's cousin Mistress Ginger".

Draco stood up in his bed. "Annie?" he asked the house elf. The little house elf Twinky nodded . "Isn't she-" He had stopped. He tried to listen who made that noise. Was it him? It sounded so young. As for Annie, wasn't she already staying here? He looked around the room, he was in his old room. Things are not as they seemed. Twinky made a sound that sounded to light as a humming bird chirping. "Mistress Ginger will be joining us today for the summer as Master's parents had planned. Now, please Master Malfoy, awake. Master's parents are waiting for your presence at the breakfast table." Twinky continued ignoring his strange behavior. Draco sat there, his face full of questions.

'What had happened last night?' It was running in his head. He noticed the house elf Twinky was still with him. He nodded and shooed the house elf away. "I'll be ready in 10 minutes" Twinky nodded and left.

Draco, finally now awake, took in his soundings once more to make sure he was certain. Can his eyes be deceiving him? The satin green sheets on his bed, the large green decorated room, his Hogwarts supplies over by his desk, near his collection of books in his personal library. He was home, back at the Malfoy manor, how was this possible? It was destroyed during the war. He pushed his hand through his blonde locks finding it short. Pulling on them, he quickly found it reached just above his ears. His long hair was gone. Draco's eyes lay on his arm and found something more mortifying.

Clean. Clean, pale skin. The Dark mark was gone. "What the Bloody hell is happening here?" Draco yelled. He went over to his books nearly falling off his bed, stumbling as he reached the chair. The books, Hogwarts: A History; Potions for beginners; a magical monster index. First year books. These were his first year books. But where were his other books? The books in which that were from his other years at Hogwarts.

"M-m-master Malfoy"

Draco turned to see a house elf. He was different from the one before. A shabby one, he was wearing a pillow's cover for clothing. Draco remembered when he was younger. His name was Dobby.

"Yes Dobby?"

"Master's cousin sir, she has arrived".

Draco nodded, quickly grabbing a shirt off a nearby chair and running downstairs. As he entered the living room, he stopped with a mortified face. There in front of him was indeed his cousin, Annie. She was with Narcissa, his mother. Draco bit back the feeling to run over and hug her. He had not seen his mother since before Annie had arrived at the castle. Draco saw who sat near his mother, Lucius his father. "Bloody hell" he mumbled.

He stood there trying to get all the information into his head. His mother and father were free. Annie stood there with long hair, as she did before she was taken, though she was much smaller. The woman he once knew was now a small girl who looked the age of 11. His eyes glanced over to her feet where he saw Max, her cat looking up at her then noticed Draco was looking at him. Max ran over to him and pawed at his green pajama pants. Draco picked him up into his arms.

"Draco!"

Draco snapped out to see Annie running up to him in her yellow summer dress. "How wonderful it is to see you after all these years!" she petted Max. "I see my cat likes you . . ."

"Erm" Draco didn't know what to say. Was he the only one who was seeing this?

"Draco dear how wonderful to see you're up to greet your cousin. The house elves took her bags. Would you two like some breakfast?" said his mother.

"Yes please I have not eaten since yesterday" Annie said cheerfully.

"It must be rough living in middle class" Lucius said. Draco was watching the two of them.

"I'll live" she said smiling.

The breakfast went fast. They did not mind Draco being in his pajamas of course only for the fat Annie was there. If it had been someone else he would had heard an earful from his father to change into something appropriate. Draco soon enough change into a button down tea shirt and black pants. Lucius told Draco to give Annie a tour around the mansion. This worked fine for Draco. Since he can have some alone time with Annie to see if she knew what was going on.

They had talked for hours which surprised Draco. Here she was speaking normally. When it was only last night she was a mad woman. Is it possible that he was only brought here? No it can't be. Things were different, Annie had never visited the Malfoy Manor. There were questions running through his head.

Draco followed his cousin into the sunroom. She was sitting in one of those big white chairs, petting Max as she sat. Draco cautiously closed the door behind him making sure it would be locked.

"I heard you were accepted to Hogwarts dear cousin. Congratulations"

"Thank you" he said stonily and sat in the chair across from her.

"Are you alright Draco?" Annie asked him. A worried look on her face gave Draco a small relief.

"Sort of . . . I had a weird dream last night . . ."

"How so?" she asked Max was staring at him.

"I was in a large castle, it was dark and gloomy . . ."

"Oh it sounds strange already . . ."

Drao nodded and continued. "You were there . . . we were talking about things . . ."

"What sort of things?"

"Little things . . ."

"Things like . . ." she dragged off putting a finger on her lips as if she was thinking up a reason. She smiled. "Being a butt monkey puppet . . . or maybe a nasty parrot who likes to snap at little girls?"

Draco was in awe. "So you are you!"

She was still smiling. "You're making no sense cousin"

"_This_ doesn't make since how is _this_ possible?! I have been thinking for hours and my brian can't think of anything!"  
"Oh please Draco you're not that specially smart" he glared at her.  
"All right" he began and he looked sternly at her. "What happened to us?"  
"We're in the past", she answered.  
"Thank you, captain obvious".

She stuck her tongue out at him." It wasn't that obvious sine you're asking questions."

"Why?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I guess for a second chance, the spell backfired somehow?"  
"Avada only backfires on the sender, causing only death. Not send us back in time"  
"Oh please, parrot"  
"Stop calling me that"  
"No. You're my parrot, enjoy it", she said coldly. Draco sat back. His cousin was strange yes, but sometimes she was very, very scary.

"Does this have to do with anything with the reason why the Dark Lord wanted you?" he asked her. He never did knew why he wanted her.  
"Maybe"  
"You know something"  
"I know a lot of things . . ."  
"How can we get back?"  
"Why would you want to be a butt monkey Draco, I thought you were doing just fine as a parrot"  
"Annie". She looked at him. "This is-"  
"Our second chance" she said once more. Draco sighed and looked away, he didn't notice his cousin move closer to him.

"Our life Draco" she said to him. Draco refused to look at her. "We are very special people". He scoffed, "I might be a nut case, but I know an adventure when I see one. This is our life now, let's have fun with it. I mean, my parents, they're alive. And I'm ok. You know, not that crazy rubbish girl much anymore."

Draco laughed, finally meeting her eyes. She smiled at him. "Let's change our life"  
He thought about it. A few minutes passed by before he stood up and walked over to the window.

"Draco?"  
"Will you still be picking on Crabbe on Goyle when they visit?" he asked without turning around.  
Annie couldn't help but smile. She nodded before letting the words slip out. "Snot monster it is"

Draco chuckled and turned to embrace his cousin.

"One thing Annie" he said, making her tilt her head in question. "That man".

She flinched. Draco knew she knew.

"Who was he?"  
"Specific, Parrot"  
"The man who made Weasley let you go"

"Who?"  
"The-tall-black-bush-who-let-you-go-before-the-big-_flash_!" he said, stating every word carefully.

Annie bit her lip. She turned to look her cousin in his eyes. Her eyes full of confusion and trouble. Draco waited until a breeze came through an open window.

"Annie", he said, sounding less impatient.

"Max..."

Draco's eyes went to see the cat who was sleeping in the chair that Annie was sitting in just a few minutes before. He squinted his eyes at it and looked at his cousin.

"What do you mean?"  
"A special cat, for a special girl"  
"What the bloody hell you going on about woman?!"

"A wizard, Draco", she said, pointing her finger at Max whose eyes seemed to open at the word wizard.

"He's a wizard Draco.,, a very special cat indeed"  
"A cat wizard?" he asked, looking at them both, he noticed Annie was shaking her head.  
"A wizard stuck in a kitty's body"

Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Speak!"

Max looked at her.

"Speak!"

He looked at Draco.

"SPEAK MAX!" she edged the cat. The cat looked at her then at Draco again.

He yawned.

"Annie maybe you should sit." Draco told her. He figured the loony side of his cousin was still in her.  
"No Draco he can talk!" he sighed and got up heading to the door.  
"Annie, come along."  
"Draco . . ."  
"Annie, there's cookies in the kitchen."  
"Chocolate chip?" she asked  
"Always".

After that, Annie ran off towards the kitchen.

Having Max to walk up to his ankle, Draco smiled at the little kitten picking it up in his hands. "Let's get some before she eats the room." Max just blinked at him. "Hmm, imagine, you actually being a wizard".

Max blinked a few times more, letting a purr let out of him and a meow. Draco chuckled, taking them both to find Annie in the kitchen literally breaking through jars of cookies.

**000**

Draco walked through the halls of the Malfoy Manor. He was slightly confused. He had received an acceptance letter from Hogwarts before he had awakened. When Draco was rummaging through his room he had found another letter from Hogwarts, addressed to Annie. He wanted to show Annie, so decided to walk to her room. When in three portraits distance, Draco could hear her voice. However she wasn't alone. There was a male voice. He couldn't figure it out; it was not recognizable to him. After he pocketed the newly bought wand his mother had given him as a surprise, he crept closer to the door with the muffled voices.

"Don't you dare."  
"You didn't tell him!" he heard Annie say.  
"Listen, it's alright, we'll tell him another time. Now come here."  
"No, get away from me."  
"Annie."  
"No! Get away! Stop!"

Draco had had enough. Thinking of his cousin in danger he burst through the huge pearl doors and light instantly light up the room. There was a man, more like a form of a sixteen year old boy. Black hair unruly and wearing what seemed to be a pair of grey, muggle sweats. Annie stood there on her bed shifting her eyes from the boy to Draco.

"Get away from her!" Draco yelled at him, pointing his wand.  
"Draco stop." he said.  
"That's Malfoy to you!" he yelled at him.

He looked at Annie. "Annie come on."  
"Draco, it's not what you think" she said, tiredly rubbing her temples.  
"Annie, get away from him. Get over here I'll protect you"  
"From what?"  
"From him!!!" he said, nodding toward the male.

Annie and the male laughed. Making Draco very confused. Annie smiled at Draco.

"Draco... this is- . . . what's with your face?!" Annie looked at him and followed his gaze. "Oh".

Draco's skin paled watching the sight before him. The male was suddenly glowing in blue. His form was wrapped by it now, only covered in the blue gust. The shape grew smaller and smaller, as it went down crouching on all fours. After that, it all went black for Draco. Draco had passed out.

Annie sighed in frustration. Now looking at her cousin's unconscious body lying on her bedroom floor. She shook her head.

"You should have told him first" she said turning to the blue form now taking shape of a cat, taking form of Max, Annie's cat. "It would have just worked better if you had talked when I told you to in the sun room!"

"And let him curse me?" Max asked her now in his cat form.  
"You know he can't do magic, especially at this body age"  
"I'd rather not take chances"  
"Yah sure" she looked at her cousin a piece of parchment sticking out from his pocket. Annie bent over and got it out. Max had to stretch out his neck trying to take a look.

"What is it?" he asked now seeing a piece of parchment in her hands.  
"A letter addressed to me. Draco was probably bringing it up", she said, looking over the front of the envelope with her name on it.  
"Who's it from?"

Annie said nothing. She flipped the letter over to see the Hogwarts symbol. "Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry".

Max's big, green cat eyes bulged.

"What do they want?"

Annie opened the letter quickly reading it. She dropped the letter on the bed and took a seat on the other side looking out the widow with a blank face. Max jumped up to the counter onto the bed crawling up to the discarded letter and read it making him as surprised as she was.

_Dear Ms. A. Ginger,_

_We are pleased to inform you, that you have been accepted into Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry . . ._

**To Be Continued . . .**


	3. Keep your enemies closer

**Time After Time**  
Chapter 3 Keep your Enemies closer

September 1st came by so quickly. Draco and Annie were filled with excitement. Well, Annie was. Draco simply was calm. Narcissa and Lucius had come along to watch them leave for their first year. Muggles, wizards and witches alike ran around the platform like little mice scurrying away from a cat.

"I had forgotten how crowded it gets" Draco remarked as he walked through the crowd.  
"Oh have a cracker and shush, Parrot." Annie said, before looking around with wide eyes. "I've never seen so many people before!"  
"Honestly Annie, were you locked in a broom closet or something?"  
"No, just in a tower" Annie giggled.

"He's not Fred, I am!" a voice yelled from around a corner. Annie and Draco turned to see a group of red headed children and a podgy woman holding a small red headed girl close to her.

"Oh how wonderful, the Weasels."

Annie looked at Draco. "Do You know them Parrot?"  
"Yes, he and his two friends are going to be a thorn in my side for the next few years."  
"That sounds painful" she said squishing her face.  
"They're just annoying little pricks" Annie grunted.  
"oh my merlin's beard Draco!" Annie hit him playfully.

"What?" he screeched, rubbing his sore arm. The girl had some strength to her.

"Honestly Draco if you want a better life this time we must have everything you did in you last life a total opposite in this life"  
"Come again?"  
"Those thorns in your side will be your new best friends"

Draco's eyes turned to fear. His cousin could not be serious.

"What?! I can't, what will father say?"  
"When will you ever do anything against your parent's wishes Draco?" Draco stood silent as they watched the twins move through the platform. "Come on Draco walk through the fire"  
"Walk through what?!"  
"Draco please keep up! Take a leap, keep going until you can't anymore and even then, get burned for trying"  
"Now that sounds painful" he said, emphasizing the 'that'.  
"Draco..."  
"Fine..." Draco said in exhaustion. Annie clapped her hands in glee before turning to face her Uncle and Aunt. "We'll be fine from here"  
"Are you sure?" Narcissa asked the two.

"Yes Mother we'll be fine, I promise. We'll write the moment we get the chance" Narcissa looked at Lucius and shrugged. "Alright, run along"

Annie hugged Narcissa and then gave a hug to Lucius. Draco cocked his eyebrow at the sight. His father seemed very uncomfortable in the hug. He rose his hand looking at his wife looking for answers on what to do. He seemed to be between from petting her head and shoving the small girl off. He was only relieved when Annie had let him go and then went to grab her trolley which held her belongings. Draco gave a hug to his mother and shook his father's hand. Lucius took a firm grip on Draco's hand. "Keep in touch" was all he said before turning away.

"Will do" Draco said shaking his hand out. He grab his trolley and walked over to Platform 93/4 where Annie was there silently watching the remaining Weasley and a raven haired boy. Draco recognized them both, Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, and the little red head that Weasley's mother was holding onto was Ginny Weasley, the only girl in the family of boys. "Poor nibblet. She was not bad looking eighter."

"What was that Draco?" Annie said looking at him.  
"Oh nothing"

They watched as Harry and Ron ran passed into the platform. Draco nudged Annie. "Go on, it's just like your door back at Voldemort's castle" he said to her. She nodded running in first and passed through. Draco came right behind her and smiled at her. "Leave your bags near the doors someone will bring it in." He said, taking her into the train. Inside the train, the situation was worst, everyone was getting crowded hovering over the halls. Annie was in front of Draco walking down the hall, she halted at a door.  
"What's the matter Annie?"

She pointed to the boys inside. "Aren't those the boys from before?"

"Yes,.. Why?" Annie smiled at him cocking the Malfoy eyebrow look.

"No!" he said, the moment he saw her smiling.  
"Come on..." she said dragging him to the door. Ron and Harry instantly took notice at their appearance.  
"Hello is it alright if we can sit in here? The rest of the compartments are full" Annie asked them gently.  
"No Annie don't you da-OW!" Draco yelled rubbing his sore stomach. Ron looked at Harry and Harry just shrugged. "Go right ahead" he said.

Annie pulled Draco in and sat him down with Harry while she sat with Ron. She smiled at them both and took out her hand. "I'm Annabel Ginger by the way, and this is Draco"  
"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy" he said nodding at them both. He want to make this quick as possible.  
Ron took Annie's hand. "Ronald Weasley"

Annie looked at the red headed boy next to her. "Weasley . . . your father is in the Ministry yes?"

"yes . . .how did you know?" Ron asked raising his eyebrow at her.

"Annie has a good guess at things. Don't play poker with her. Guarentee she'll win."

"fourtune teller?" Ron asked.

"No . . . just have a good hunch on predictions." she smiled at them.

"Don't worry we all get them, we all are humans after all." Ron said smiling at her. He then looked at Harry. "Oh this is Harry Potter"

Annie eye's widened. She looked at Draco and he shrugged. "Oh so you're the boy that Vo-" Draco cleared his throat. Annie eyes darted back to her cousin then at Harry. "Th-that everyone is talking about". Harry and Ron found it a little strange at their behavior.

"So it's true then" Draco started drawing their attention to him. "The famous Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts" he said feeling a little de-ja vu coming on. "You should be careful of who you be friends with" he said looking at Harry. Annie saw his gaze and kicked him. Draco quickly turn his gaze to her, Annie gave him a warning glare before he return his eyes to Harry. "They might be after your fame to help themselves, so be careful" he said finally.

"Thanks for the advice" Harry said nodding at him. Harry's eyes went to see a little figure crawl in. "Hey what's that?" he said pointing to the corner of the door. The gang looked over and saw a little cat. Annie smiled at them before picking it up. "Maxwell! There you are I was wondering where you went" Draco chuckled. "What?" she asked him.

"I thought you said you didn't leave him."  
"I don't. He leaves me, he is a busy cat you know"  
"A cat with a life. Now, I've seen everything". The four of them laughed.  
"Just keep him away from Scabbers" he said holding onto a rat.

"Scabbers?" Annie asked.

"His rat", Harry said, pointing to the moving thing in Ron's hands.  
"Oh don't worry, Max is not really a cat" Draco cleared his throat again. "He eats everything we eat, and honestly have you ever met a man who eats rats, I find that disgusting really, imagine eating little mice right down to the tip of their tails wiggling all warm down your throat"  
"Annie" Draco pleaded.  
"Yes?"  
"Stop"  
"Alright". They laughed once more. "My brother gave me a spell to turn him yellow, wanna see?" Ron asked them. They all shrugged and he continued. A girl appeared at the door and Draco resisted a snarl. Annie noticed this and kicked him earning a growl from Draco. Annie's eyes went to Draco again he met her stair and shrugged again.  
"Sorry to interrupt but has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville lost one" the girl said.

They all shook their heads and she sighed. She then noticed Ron's wand out. "Oh are you going to do a spell? Let's see then" Ron cleared his throat and waved his wand a bit. "Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow" the spell back fired and kicked off the box Scabber was eating from. Annie giggled, Ron's face reddened.

"Is that really a spell?"  
'Here we go' Draco thought, rolling his eyes to the back of his head.

"I try simple spells if I were you, for example" she said moving towards Harry. She took out her wand and pointed to his glasses. It had some tape on it which seemed to hold it together. It was clear his glasses were broken. "Occulus Reparo" Harry's glasses was repaired and the taped that was on it disappeared.

"Wicked" Annie said and Draco looked at her. "What" she asked him and he just rolled his eyes.  
"Holy Cricket" they heard the girl say. "You're Harry Potter!" she said making Draco move over. He growled a bit but Annie kicked him once more. 'Be nice' she mouthed to him and he just rolled his eyes. "I'm Hermione Granger and you are?" she asked Ron. "Ronald Weasley" he said she turned to Draco. He wasn't paying attention so Annie kicked him again.

"WOULD YOU STOP KICKING ME!" he boasted  
"Then bloody pay attention then!" Annie said turning to Hermione. "Excuse my cousin, he's just a grouch, he's Draco Malfoy and I'm Annabel Ginger."  
"You two are related?" Harry asked them in surprise.  
"Yes, why?" Draco answered  
"You don't look alike."  
"Thank god" he said Annie went to kick him but Draco grabbed her leg. "Ha!" Annie kicked him with her other leg "OW! Bloody Hell!" They all laughed.  
"Well" Hermione said. "You best be getting into your robes, we'll be arriving soon" she said before steeping out the door. Before she went, she turned around "You have dirt, did you know? Right there" she said, pointing to the side of Ron's nose. Ron rubbed his nose glaring at Hermione before she disappeared.

"Well we must go, see you two around" Draco said standing up. "Annie, Max, let's go"  
Annie stood up and waved bye to Harry and Ron. Ron's eyes stayed on her and Annie nodded at him. She turned around to follow Draco's out of the compartment.  
"Not bad for first try" she said to Draco  
"Yes now we must find Crabbe and Goyle" Annie didn't like that.  
"Why?" she wined.  
"Did you forget dear cousin, their fathers are friends with ours. If they tell their fathers that we didn't find, and associate with them, then they'll think something is up"  
"But they're buffoons" she whined.  
"Yes I know, but they're our buffoons" he said before wrapping his arm around her and dragging her down deeper into the train.

**To be continue . . .**


	4. Show me your colors

**Time After Time**  
Chapter 4 Show me your colors

Have you ever loved someone . . . that you would give your arm for? Litterally. . . That's exactly how Draco had felt at this moment as Annie and he stood in line with the other students. The train ride had went smoothly. They had found crabbe and Goyle not only but minutes after they had left Harry and Ron. Crabbe though had seemed to had lost his secret stash of muffins. When Draco had asked Annie, she had claimed that she didn't do it sheepishly and wiped off a piece of frosting off of her lips. Draco had smirked at the idea that the girl had believe she could hide it. But then again it is his beloved little cousin alright. He rolled up his sleeve once more seeing the pale clean arm. He had not noticed that Annie had been watching until she had gave him a small nudge. Draco looked up at his cousin in question.

"No matter how many times you look Parrot, it will not reappear."

"It just still seems so . . ."

"Unbelieavable?"

"yes . . ."

"That's magic for you" she said smiling. "Now dear cousin. . . It's our turn to enter the boats!" she stopped. "Do you think we'll fall into the lake? - I hear the squid is very friendly"

Draco chuckled. "Yes so much that he loves to give everyone huge hugs tight enough to pop their heads off" His cousins eyes twinkled in delight before turning back to enter the small boat with the other students.

The ride to the school passed very quickly. The students formed lines up the steps where they had met Mcgonnagall. Annie seemed to be so intuned with what she was saying they had not notice when Harry and Ron had came up next to them. Mcgonnagall left the staircase as the students burst into small chatters. Draco watched his cousin blabber on to another student

"It's simply exciting . . . What house do you think you will get in . . . oh hello Harry - Ron! I didn't notice when you came. Exciting turn of event is it?" she said. Annie started to bounce in her spot. Draco watched his little cousin hop like the little bunny she is in the corner of his eyes he saw the students to giggle at her behavior. Potty and Weasel had the biggest grin out of all of them.

"Are you alright Annie?" Harry had asked her.

"Yes -ever much so. Just very excited!"

"We can see that" Harry said in a small chuckle.

"Are you on medication?" Hermione asked comming from behind a group of students. How ever did that loony mudblood woman ever pop out of everything; Draco simply did not know.

"Not anymore . . . They took my medication away when I had by accidently blew up -"

"Annie just keep bouncing" Draco cut in.

"Okay!" she said cheerfully and continued to bounce which made everyone laugh.

Someone made a snarl noise which made Draco's cousin stop. She looked over to where the noise came from and Draco looked as well. There standing with Crabbe and Goyle was a young boy with brown messy hair. His blue eyes stared back at them in disgust. Which made Annie glare back. Draco looks between the two, turning to face from one to the other before asking the unfamiliar boy.

"And who may I ask who are you?" he asked the young boy. To think of it he did not remember the boy at all – in actually any of his years.

The young boy smirked. "I'm Leonard Hemfield." he said coolly ignoring to look at Draco but to keep his eyes on Annie.

"So Hemfield, why did you _snarl_ at my cousin?" Draco asked him.

"Well I wouldn't believe that Hogwarts would take in rabbits . . . but now I've seen all." he said which made a few students laugh. Draco walked forward to the boy his fist tightly held down. "Come again mate?"

Hemfield finally turned to look at Draco. His eyes widen quickly. "Malfoy… apologizes sir I did not recognize you or your" he paused and looked at Annie again. "_Cousin_". Draco snorted. "Well I assume you recognize us now don't you boy"

Hemfield locked eyes with him once more. "Yes…come let me make it up to you, introduce you to the people you want to m-"

"We are fine where we are actually" Annie chimed in. Hemfiled looked backed at her as well did Draco. "We made our own friends and wish to stay with them. Isn't that right Draco?" she smiled to him. Hemfield took a breath before answering. "I am sure our fathers would prefer for us to be together"

"I am sure my uncle would not want us to associate with anyone to waste our precious time dear cousin" Annie replied taking a look at Draco who looked back between them.

"Why would I waste your time Ms..?"

"Annabel Ginger- and I find anyone that spends mocking anyone without introducing themselves first a waste of time, breath and air." She looked at him sternly. Hemfiled brushed Draco past him while Crabbe and Goyle were right behind him. He walked towards Annie with an angered looked. "What did you say?!" But he came to a halt when Harry had stood between them.

"If you are done now – I would appreciate you to leave my _friend_ alone" he told him. Hermione went to stand by Annie and Draco walked to Harry's side. Ron took a moment before shrugging off and joining Harry and Draco. "And you are….." Hemfiled asked between his closed teeth trying to control his anger.

"I'm Harry Potter" the hall burst into gasps and whispers. But Hemfield only took a second back to examine Harry then at Draco before Harry continued "And I would really like it if you stop picking on my friend or else"

Hemfiled took a moment then shrugged his shoulders bursting into a small chuckle. "We don't have to fight" he said looking around the crowd then back at them. "Harry Potter- the boy who lived – here at Hogwarts. We can be great friends you and I" He said taking steps closer to Harry.

"No thank you." Hemfield grimaced. "I think I am just fine with the friends I have now" Hemfield stood his place attention was high until McGonagall reappearing to break up the crowd.

"Attention! Attention! The Sorting is beginning" she said taking a look of the group and walking away. The students started to fall back in line. Hemfiled turned back to then looking at them as if it was the most disgusting thing he has ever seen. "This isn't over" he had told them and turned around to fall in line with the others.

Draco went to Annie to just get a smile from her. Knowing how much he worries for her. He turned to Potter. "Thanks Potter …. For sticking up for my cousin" Harry shrugged and smiled. "You're alright" then turned to fall in line following Ron. Hermione smiled at Annie then at Draco then followed also with Draco and Annie behind them.

"That was something." Annie said. "Try to stay out of trouble, I have a feeling that boy will be a handful…" Draco told her as they entered the Great Hall filled with many lights and cheers all around. It was good to be home. "Don't worry cousin, with you by my side nothing can go wrong can it?" she smirked at him. And he smirked back.

The sorting went quickly nothing was different. Potter and his crew in Gryffindor of course, Annie had cheered for every single one. Though, sadly they seemed to be less enthusiastic once Draco was sorted into Slytherin. It was expected of course he was sorted once before nothing will ever change that. The annoying boy Hemfield was sorted as well into Slytherin, which only meant a bigger headache for Draco. Annie was next. She skipped up to the platform smiling at the hat and sat in the chair. The hat murmured to her, which made Draco watch curiously. He can see the trio watch intensely for the result.

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat shout out. The other houses cheered. The trio clapped sadly. As for their very own table had given the same response._ Fans already…_ Draco had thought. Annie skipped off the platform to join right beside Draco. She smiled at her cousin then back at the trio at the Gryffindor table. While them both received nasty looks from their fellow housemates. Annie waved at them cheerfully. "We this will be an interesting year." She said. Draco nodded. He watched the trio wave slightly back. "Indeed dear cousin. Indeed"


End file.
